fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yui Sakai
Yui Sakai is for RPing. Wanna RP with me then ask me in my Talk Page :D =Appearance= Yui Sakai has short light brown hair, light red eyes and wears a red and gold outfit that includes: Gloves, a coat with tails on it. On her top-half of the coat she has a gold elbelm which is a cross. As well as all this she has an armoured breastplate and a skirt beneath the coat and thigh-high socks with gold rings, and cuffed boots laced with gold. Yui also wears red bangles in her hair to put it in a ponytail even though it is short. The red bangles have ribbons that come out of it to make it have a bow effect. Yui also has the same clothes but instead of red they are blue. The bangle-bows ribbon is then black and the bangle is blue. =Personality and Traits= Yui is a kind hearted girl and always puts her friends lifes before hers. She minds alot if there is a boy around and changes her personality completely so then they might like her but so far she hasn't been able to have a boyfriend. Yui get nervours when a Mage is nearby but will forget all about her fears if it means saving one of her Familiars. One of her favourite Familars is Kira who she thinks is 'part of the family!' Yui also enjoys talking to people but doesn't like sharing information to people she doens't really know but if she has too she will. Unfortanly Yui is a little bit clumsy as well. =History= Yui was born on 15th of June X773. Her first word was 'fam fam' meaning family and even since then she has loved her family. Yui never got to met her father since he died juat a week after birth. Her mother never talked about him since she thought it would be to upsetting for her. Yui when she was little adore anyone who was a Chestial Wizard and thought that was the way she would go but when she reached ten she found out about Familar Spirit Magic and begged her mum, Lisbeth Sakai, to get a her a book or teacher to teach her. She finally did and at the age of elven she could summon her first ever Familar, Kira. From then on Yui felt like she had a little sister never mind a friend. Yui adores Kira and even said to her one day at the edge of a lake: "If you ever in need, or if you are close to death then I will die with you. I can't live without you my little sister. Kira promise me you won't die. Not without me." Kira nodded to these 'terms.' On her twelveth birthday Kira gave her a gift of Familar's Sword. Her mother shocked and scared of her daughter using a sword banned it from her for a few mouths before realizing she would need it in the future. She use to train hard with Kira at the end of the garden for she had a Test Dummy which she practiced on. At the age of thirteen she went in search of a guild but she didn't know what guild to go to so it was more of a walk around the world to see places and grow a even bigger bind with Kira. At this age she also bumped into a man called Ikaris, who then tutered her how to use Light Magic. He said: "This would help you if you are unable to summan a Familar in time." Yui is rather skilled in this magic. When she hit the age of fourteen her mother sent her a gift via mail which was a book about Transformation Magic. Yui tutered herself this but she wasn't that skilled with it and can only turn some features of herself. She is dermaned although to become skilled enough so she can transform into another person. Now at the age of nineteen she is still seraching for a guild but yet not for she enjoys the wonders of walking around but yet needs the money for she is running low on suppiles. =Weapons= Yui has only one weapon, Familiar's Sword which was given to Yui by Kira. Yui uses this very little since she can harm someone real bad and Yui, being Yui, would never forgive herself. Even so she only knows two weapon attcks: * Human Slash - Where Yui stays normal and slahses her target. Her speed and attack is normal but she is more likely to fail and fall. * Kitty Slash - Where Yui turns into her cat transformation and slashes her target. Her speed is doubled compaired to Human Slash. SHe also is far least likely to fall. =Magic=